Sam Puckett X 2
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam gets to meet Sam from another reality and things get cozy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Sam Puckett X 2**

 **Sam Puckett is taking a nap.**

 **On this day she wear a black leather top, pink sweatpants and white socks.**

"No, mom. I didn't take a shit in your new bag. Gibby, don't jerk off to a photo of me. Carly, did you see Cat's outfit...? Mom, please buy me a big awesome machine gun for my birthday." says Sam in her sleep.

It's clear that Sam is having one of her weird dreams.

"Hi, Sam. I almost forgot how sexy I am." says Sam Puckett from another reality as she appear from a dimensional portal.

"Uh...what? Melanie?" says Sam as she wake up.

"No. I am you from another world." says alternate Sam.

"Really?" says Sam.

"Yup." says alternate Sam.

"I believe ya 'cause you look like me when I'm horny." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam. I am you." says alternate Sam.

"What's my life like in your world...?" says Sam.

"Not too different from yours, but I'm kinda rich. Also in my world Carly is a famous rockstar." says alternate Sam.

"Cool." says Sam.

"Thanks. The reason I am here is that I wanna have lesbian sex with you aka myself. Sexy huh?" says alternate Sam.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Alternate Sam takes off her red tight sexy leather jumpsuit and it turns out she wear no underwear.

"You're sexy." says Sam.

"Thanks and so are you. We're technically the same girl." says alternate Sam.

"That's true. You're simply me from another world." says Sam.

"Exactly. And there's not only us two. I've met like 7 or 8 other Sam Puckett and most of them are sexual like you and me." says alternate Sam.

"Nice that they love sex. I can't imagine a Sam Puckett who doesn't enjoy erotic things." says Sam.

"Unfortunately there's a few versions of you in other worlds who are not sexual. I met one Sam Puckett last year who didn't even know a dildo is." says alternate Sam.

"Really? Then that girl doesn't deserve to be known as Sam Puckett." says Sam.

"I agree, but she's still Sam Puckett. Her DNA is identical to ours." says alternate Sam.

"Can I...ya know...kinda...lick your pussy? I've always wanted to know what it would be like to taste my own juice straight from my sexy hole." says Sam.

"Yeah, of course." says alternate Sam.

Sam starts to lick alternate Sam's pussy.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans alternate Sam.

"You taste so slutty. I love that." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam!" moans alternate Sam.

"No problem, Sam." says Sam.

"Okay, Sam." moans alternate Sam.

Sam lick harder.

"Mmm, holy shit...sooo dang sexy!" moans alternate Sam.

"Yup, babe!" says Sam. "I love how sweet and fresh your cutie pussy taste. It is so slutty and nice."

"Yeah!" moans alternate Sam.

"Awww!" says Sam.

Sam lick faster.

"Mmm, very sexy!" moans alternate Sam.

Alternate Sam feel close to an orgasm.

"Mmm, this feels so awesome!" moans alternate Sam.

5 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans alternate Sam as she get a big orgasm.

"So sexy." says Sam.

"Aww. Thanks, girl." says alternate Sam.

"You're welcome." says Sam.

"I think you deserve an orgasm too." says alternate Sam.

"Good idea, Sam." says Sam.

Sam pull off her pants.

Alternate Sam starts to lick Sam's sexy pussy.

"Mmm...so damn erotic and slutty!" moans Sam, being very horny.

"You taste so sexy." says alternate Sam.

"Thanks, Sam!" moans Sam.

"No problem, Sam." says alternate Sam.

"Very nice!" moans Sam.

Alternate Sam lick harder.

"Fuck! So sweet. Lick mama's slutty hole." moans Sam.

"Awww, cutie horny mama will get her orgasm." says alternate Sam.

"I sure hope so, sweetie!" moans Sam, getting even more horny.

"Yay!" says alternate Sam.

"Yup." says Sam.

Alternate Sam lick faster.

"Holy shit, ya sure are a true Sam Puckett 'cause your skill at lickin' pussy is so awesome." moans Sam, all horny and happy.

"Thanks." says alternate Sam.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Sam as she get a big orgasm.

"Wow! Ya cum a lot, Sam." says alternate Sam.

"Of course I do. I'm Sam Puckett." says Sam.

"Yeah and so am I. We're both so sexy." says alternate Sam.

"Indeed, babe." says Sam.

Sam and alternate Sam kiss each other.

"Me need to go home, but I'll be back another day." says alternate Sam as she jump back into her own world.

The portal disappear.

"Awww. The other me was so sexy." says Sam.

Sam put her pants back on and goes back to sleep.

"No, mom. It wasn't me who farted a hole in the couch. Gibby, please put that thing away. Cat, don't give condoms to a 5 year old kid. Carly is my best friend. Freddie, fuck me! Yes! That feels sooooo sexy!" says Sam in her sleep, dreaming again.

Sam has a smile on her face.

"Mom, please buy me a new dildo! Cat, I wanna see your pussy. Carly and I will always be BFF and nothing can change that. Freddie, let me give ya a handjob. No, mom. I didn't take a shit in the shower. Do ya actually think that such large pieces of smelly shit can come out from a female ass? What...? No, that was Gibby. He's the one who farted all over the cookies." says Sam in her sleep.

4 days later.

Sam's watching TV and drinking tea.

She wear a blue t-shirt, pink skinny jeans and black socks.

"Me is sexy." says Sam with a sweet smile.

It seems like Sam's getting a bit horny.

"Oh, my pussy is kinda wet." says Sam.

"That's awesome, girl. My pussy is wet too." says alternate Sam as she appear in a flash of pink light.

Alternate Sam wear a black tight leather t-shirt, pink sweatpants and white socks.

"Hi, Sam from the other world." says Sam.

"Hi, babe. Cool to see ya again." says alternate Sam.

"I'm happy to see you as well." says Sam.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy alternate Sam.

"You're welcome." says Sam.

"Sexy." says alternate Sam.

Alternate Sam takes a seat next to Sam.

"Let's see what your pussy is like today." says Sam as she slide a hand down alternate Sam's sweatpants and starts to touch alternate Sam's pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans alternate Sam.

"Sweet. Your pussy is wet and warm. So fuckable. If I had a dick I'd totally slide it into this cozy hole." says Sam.

"Awwww! Few people says such sexy erotic things to me. Not even my boyfriend." moans alternate Sam.

"Boyfriend...?" says Sam.

"Yup." says alternate Sam.

"Who is it...?" says Sam.

"Freddie." says alternate Sam.

"You and Freddie?" says Sam surprised.

"Yup. Freddie in my world is a lot different from the one you know. Where I'm from, Freddie is so awesome. He's macho and has a big strong dick. I love to get fucked by him." says alternate Sam with a sexy smile.

"Okay. That's nice." says Sam.

"It sure is." says alternate Sam.

"Yay!" says Sam.

"What's mom and Melanie like where you're from?" says Sam.

"Almost like here in your world. Mom's a slut and Melanie is the sweet good girl." says alternate Sam.

"Okay." says Sam.

Sam gives alternate Sam a kiss.

"Awww! So sexy!" moans alternate Sam.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Sam touch alternate Sam's pussy faster, making alternate Sam cum.

"Oh, my shit...!" moans alternate Sam as she get an orgasm.

"It's cute to see ya cum, girl." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says alternate Sam.

"No problem, Sam." says Sam.

"You said that you wish you could fuck me. Ya can 'cause I brought these dick-growth pills. They allow a chick to get a dick." says alternate Sam.

"Nice, but I don't wanna have a dick forever." says Sam.

"No worry. That only happen if ya eat these pills twice a day for five years or more." says alternate Sam.

"Okay. Give me one." says Sam.

"Take two, that way we know your dick will be 100 % hard." says alternate Sam.

"Alright." says Sam as she swallow 2 black pills.

Sam feel a slight little pain as her pussy slowly turn into a big dick.

Sam takes off her pants so her dick can grow hard all free.

Alternate Sam takes off her pants too and bend forward over the couch.

Sam slide her dick into alternate Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, sooo sexy!" moans alternate Sam.

"Yeah. This is something I've had dreams about. For years I've wanted to know what it's like to fuck myself and now I know that it's awesome." says Sam.

"It's so slutty for me too. I like it so much!" moans alternate Sam.

"Nice. You're very sexy." moans Sam.

"Thanks. You too." moans alternate Sam.

"Sweet that ya like me, baby." says Sam, fucking harder.

"Mmm! Yay! Sam love it hard." moans alternate Sam.

"Of course, a true Sam Puckett is supposed to be badass." moans Sam.

"Yup." moans alternate Sam.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Awwww! Soooo sexy!" moans alternate Sam.

"Yeah." moans Sam.

"I love this!" moans alternate Sam.

"Good. It's erotic for me too. You're so fuckable. Now I can really see why so many guys enjoy doin' it with me." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, Sam!" moans alternate Sam.

"My pleasure." moans Sam.

"Yup." says alternate Sam.

"So true." says Sam.

Sam fuck faster.

"Sexy! Do me, fuck me, take me, bang me, drill me!" moans alternate Sam.

"Where should I cum, baby?" moans Sam.

"In me, of course!" moans alternate Sam.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Sam as she cum in alternate Sam's pussy.

"Yay! Cum in my little hole. It feels so good." moans alternate Sam as she get her orgasm.

"That was awesome." says Sam.

"Yeah, so much fun." says alternate Sam.

"Yup." says Sam.

Sam's dick becomes her pussy again.

"I must go home now. Carly is waiting for me. I promised to have dinner with her and her dad." says alternate Sam.

"Okay. See ya." says Sam.

"Yeah, ya will." says alternate Sam.

Alternate Sam disappear in a flash of green light.

"Wow! The other me is so damn sexy." says Sam. "And so am I, since she and I are both Sam Puckett."

Sam drink some beer.

2 days later.

Sam is eating pasta and fish.

She wear a black t-shirt, pink sweatpants and white socks.

"Hi, again." says alternate Sam as she appear in a flash of red light.

"Oh, hi, babe." says Sam.

Alternate Sam wear a yellow latex top, black sweatpants and gray socks.

"This time I will fuck you." says alternate Sam.

"Let me just eat first." says Sam.

"Sure, Sam. Sam Puckett love food, but never get fat." says alternate Sam.

"Yup." says Sam.

"I think you are so sexy." says alternate Sam.

"Thanks. You're sexy as well." says Sam.

"Yay!" says a happy alternate Sam.

12 minutes later.

"I'm ready." says Sam as she pull down her pants.

Alternate Sam pull down her as well and eat a pair of dick-growth pills.

Alternate Sam's pussy turn into a big stiff dick.

"Fuck me, girl." says Sam.

"Okay, Sam." says alternate Sam as she slide her dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, fuck! So sexy!" moans Sam.

"You're so cozy and fuckable." moans alternate Sam.

"Thank." moans Sam in a very sexy voice. "I love feeling your dick inside me. It is so sexy."

"I'm glad ya think so, Sam." says alternate Sam.

"Yay!" moans Sam.

"Yup." says alternate Sam.

"Mmm, so damn sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed." moans alternate Sam.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Holy shit...such a cozy pussy ya have!" moans alternate Sam, fucking harder.

"Yeah!" moans Sam.

"Is my dick too big?" moans alternate Sam.

"No, me love big dicks." moans Sam.

"Me too." moans alternate Sam. "This dick I have now is almost as big as the dick Freddie in my world has."

"Okay. Sexy." moans Sam.

"Yup." says alternate Sam.

"Mmmm! So sexy." moans Sam.

"Feels good for me too." moans alternate Sam.

"Nice." says Sam.

"Very sexy." says alternate Sam.

Alternate Sam fuck faster.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhhhh!" moans alternate Sam as she cum in Sam's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Sam, getting her orgasm.

"Nice huh?" says alternate Sam.

"Yup. That was very sexy." says Sam.

"Yeah. It was so cozy." says alternate Sam as her dick becomes a pussy again.

"Wanna hang around for a little? I have beer and food." says Sam.

"I wish I could, really, but Carly's playing a big concert in just 14 minutes and I wanna watch so I can't. Maybe another time." says alternate Sam.

Alternate Sam disappear in a flash of pink light.

"I wonder what she wanna do next time she show up." says Sam.

2 months later.

Sam recieve a package and it turns out to be from alternate Sam.

In it is a golden dildo and a pink teddy bear.

There's also a note that says "Sam, the link between our worlds is closed. I can't visit again. I just managed to get this package through before the link was shut down forever. Don't forget me. Love from Sam Puckett."

"Awww!" says Sam, being both happy and sad at the same time.

Sam lick the top of the dildo.

"Sexy." says Sam in a soft smooth voice.

Sam takes a nap and dream about alternate Sam.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
